


A slut's confession

by CumslutAbby



Category: Kill la Kill (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BDSM, Bondage, Cuckolding, F/F, F/M, Gangbang, Impregnation, Lesbian Incest, Multi, Porn With Plot, Public Sex, Sister/Sister Incest, Trans Female Character, Yuri, slut, sub satsuki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-10-11 15:08:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17449316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CumslutAbby/pseuds/CumslutAbby
Summary: Satsuki and Nonon had been dating since they were pre-teens but Nonon hasnt quite been faithful, Ryuuko and Nonon have been secretly dating for a year and Nonon finally wants to tell Satsuki, and Ryuuko Knows Satsuki's secret and knows the perfect way to tell her.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this is my first time writing in a long time so please forgive any grammar mistakes, and more will be revealed in chapter two for actual character development and such, meanwhile please enjoy <3

Satsuki was excited: Nonon sent her a text telling her she had a surprise and to meet her in the bedroom, they talked about having a threesome and was sure that this was gonna be it and Nonon had found a nice girl to join them. She arrived in their apartment and quickly joined Nonon in the bedroom, there was a chair positioned in front of the bed and Nonon lied in the middle of the bed wearing some incredibly cute pink lingerie.

"Oh baby youre here! Perfect, i have a surprise i think you will love, but i want it to be a proper surprise so i got these ready" Nonon exclaimed as she pulled out a blindfold and a pair of handcuffs, "Now come on lets get these clothes offa you!"

Satsuki bit her lip in excitement, they never tried any bdsm but she loved it whenever she saw videos online. Nonon got up and and pulled satsuki into a kiss, they kissed for half a minute as Nonon took off Satsukis jacket and slipped down her skirt, reaching into her panties and felt her wetness.

Nonon pulled out of the kiss and whispered into her girlfriends ear  
"Wow, somebodies excited huh, just you wait until you find out our surprise" 

Satsuki blushed and smiled before pulling off her shirt and put on the lingerie that Nonon picked out for her, once she was ready she sat down and allowed Nonon to put on the handcuffs, the blindfold and then she put a pair of panties into Satsukis mouth.

everything was black and Satsuki tried to listen to get a hint, she heard the door opening and Nonons footsteps walking away, some slight talking and then two footsteps, Nonons and someone heavier, the door closed and Nonon whispered something, then the blindfold was lifted.

Satsuki's eyes adjusted for a second and she saw Nonon sitting on the bed, her legs spread and her pussy wetter that satsuki had seen in a while, she opened her mouth  
"hey baby i have a confession, I'm a slut, but don't worry I've been faithful to you... at least until her" Satsukis eyes widened "the truth is i... i love cock so much and shes just so big its mindblowing, dont worry i love you still, maybe more than ever if you'll still accept me despite knowing my secret" 

"Good girl" a girls voice said from the side of the room, a voice she recognized, her head shot to the side to see her sister Ryuuko standing, naked aside from a pair of thigh high stockings and a garter belt, she had several tattoos Satsuki hadn't seen before; she knew her sister had a lot but these where in her more sensitive areas.

"surprised to see me sis" Ryuuko chuckled "truth is your cute lil girlfriend has been mine for a whole year, this is our first year anniversary and we wanted to make it something special" 

Satsuki tried to say something but all she could muster was a muffled noise of confusion. 

Ryuuko sat herself on the bed and gave Nonon a deep passionate kiss, it lasted for what seemed like forever from Satsukis point of view, after they stopped making out Nonon leant down and slowly took Ryuuko's hard cock in her mouth; Nonon wasn't wrong it looked like Ryuuko's cock was bigger than Satsuki and Nonon's biggest dildo which was 8 and a half inches, she must have been at least 10 inches.

Satsuki shaked her head, now wasn't the time to be in awe at how big her sisters cock was, her girlfriend had been cheating on her, with her sister no less and was now deepthroating said sister, she wanted to cry, to kick and scream but she couldn't, she just watching almost bewitched, her pussy was wet and leaking juices on the chair beneath her, she couldn't explain why, she shouldn't be aroused but she couldn't help it and it seemed like someone noticed. 

"Hey look at this babe, it seems like your girlfriend is enjoying this" Ryuuko smirked, Nonon looked up and smiled and rose up from the thick cock.

"Im so glad youre enjoying the show babe!" Nonon seemed genuinely happy with this "trust me it'll get a lot better" 

Nonon got up and got something out of a bag, it was a vibrator, she turned the vibe on and put it just in front of Satsuki's crotch. 

"This is if you enjoy watching your girlfriend cheat on your sister so much you want to try and cum~" Ryuuko said with a cocky smile "shes so good at sucking cock i was surprised she hadn't cheated on you with a lot more cock" 

Satsuki was so horny, the little of her resolve she had left was telling her not to try and get the vibe going against her needy pussy, she wasn't sure just how much she could handle tho especially considering how it seems to be so much more to come. 

Nonon got on top of Ryuuko's lap, reverse cowgirl so she could watch Satsukis reaction, she slowly started to slide onto Ryuukos thick cock, she moaned harder and harder as she got filled up, Satsuki couldn't keep her eyes off her girlfriends pussy getting filled by her sister, she couldn't take it she tried to rise her crotch and pull the vibe under her so she could grind on it, it took a few times but she did it and could grind as hard as she wanted.

Nonon beamed to Satsuki as she bounced up and down, seeing her girlfriend grind on a vibe as hard as she could made her so happy, she took it as a cue to start bouncing faster and deeper and to moan harder and harder and Ryuuko took the opportunity to start to grope Nonons tits.

"Hey sis, are you enjoying watching your girlfriend getting fucked and felt up" Ryuuko said even though she knew the answer from her sisters juices and moans but she couldnt help but smile seeing her sister nod pretty hard. 

Nonon was over the moon with that, she felt like she could cry but she was in way to much ecstacy to cry, she kept bouncing faster and faster feeling herself get closer and closer to orgasm, she gripped Ryuukos thighs and asked her  
"can you fuck me as hard as you can, i want to feel your cum inside me" 

Ryuuko smiled as if she just got given a present for Christmas, she instantly picked up the pace and started fucking Nonon as hard as she could, and Nonons moans got louder and harder until she came on Ryuukos cock moaning harder than Satsuki had ever heard her moan, and it wasnt hard until Ryuuko was breathing heavy and she said  
"hey sis watch this" before thrusting a couple more times and then thrusting as hard as she could moaning as she clutched onto nonons chest and pumped her pussy full of cum, Satsuki watched in amazement as Ryuukos cock continued to twitch and fill Nonons pussy until it started to leak out of her.

Satsuki involuntarily licked her lips as the sight of her sisters cum covered cock leave her girlfriends pussy even though she knew it was wrong, she wanted to taste it, Nonon noticed and asked ryuuko to uncuff Satsuki and take out the panties. Once satsuki was uncuffed Nonon ordered her to get on the floor on her knees, she obliged and Nonon presented her pussy to her girlfriend as it was leaking Ryuuko's cum, Satsuki instantly jumped into eating Nonon's pussy; eating out her sisters cum, it was something new, it was salty but slightly sweet, and it tasted incredible.

Nonon quickly wrapped her legs around Satsukis head and grinded against her face moaning hard, Ryuuko took the opportunity to shove her cock into Nonons open mouth which she eagerly started to suck.

"don't swallow though, clean me off and let her enjoy it~" Ryuuko said smiling softly.

Nonon nodded and finished cleaning off Ryuuko's thick cock and had a mouth full of juices and cum, she put a finger under Satsukis chin and leant down to kiss her, Satsuki quickly opned her mouth to allow the cum into her mouth, she savored it and eventually swallowed it after they shared another kiss this time deep and loving as Ryuuko watched and smiled. 

Ryuuko and Nonon both left to use the toilet as Satsuki looked at the floor as it started to dawn on her what had happened, she realized that not only had her girlfriend cheated on her, she then cucked her and then she ate the girl she was cheating with's cum out of her and that girl just happened to be her sister.

it was all to much for the girl, she grabbed a skirt and jacket and some boots out of the closet and rushed out of the apartment passing Ryuuko on the way who noticed some tears welling up in her sisters eyes.


	2. A slut's confession Chapter 2 Understanding

Satsuki ran for what seemed like forever, by the time she had to catch her breath she was in the centre of downtown, she sat on a bench to take a short rest, the city was just starting to come alive and people started to litter the streets. Satsuki tried to dry the tears that had been running down her face. 

"what the fuck is happening" she thought to herself "how did this even happen... how did I let this happen, why did i go along with it and even do THAT" she wanted to be disgusted with herself, it was wrong on so many levels right, but Nonon looked so happy and it wasn't like Satsuki didn't get incredibly close to cumming herself. Satsuki was conflicted and confused, she decided to wander about to try and collect her thoughts. 

Meanwhile back at the apartment 

"I'm really worried about her, i hope shes doing okay" Nonon said cuddling up against Ryuuko. 

"I'm sure shes fine, my sister is strong, after how into it she was i was surprised to see her run off like that" Ryuuko replied pulling Nonon in tightly.

"it might have all been to much, it was a lot to take in at once, are you sure this was a good idea" Nonon said a slight tinge of regret in her voice.

"considering I've read through her diary back when we lived together with mom and not only did she mention having spied on me and my old girlfriend fucking twice and how hot it was, but also that she had a crush on me, i figured this would be kinda perfect" Ryuuko said, though the plan didn't seem to go quite so perfectly as the two would have hoped.

"we can hope, i really really love her, but i love you as well, i just hope the three of us can be together" Nonon said resting her head on Ryuukos shoulder.

Back to Satsuki 

Satsuki had been walking for an hour or so now, she found herself outside of a bar shes been to a few times, she hadn't had any luck getting her thoughts in order so a drink is probably her best bet now, she walked in and took a seat in a booth, flicking through the menu.

"Satsuki??" a familiar voice called out, Satsuki turned to see Mako, Ryuuko's roommate "what are you doing here?, i thought Ryuuko was over at yours for something"

"yeah that has been quite rough" Satsuki said her voice noticeably sadder than Mako was used to from her

"well i'm on break in about 15 minutes do you wanna order something and i can bring it over once i'm done, we can just chill and talk for a bit if you'd like" Mako smiled, Satsuki always found Mako's smiles contagious so she couldn't help but smile back. 

"yeah that sounds nice"

15 minutes later 

Mako arrived with two plates of food and a tray of several drinks

"that's a lot of alcohol just for me" Satsuki said 

"not just you silly, i decided to say i'm done for tonight so these are for me as well" Mako chuckled taking two shot glasses from the tray and laying them in front of her and Satsuki, both picking up a glass and taking it at the same time "so what happened that got you like this?" 

"Nonon's been cheating on me" Satsuki said getting another two shots ready 

"Wait really, with who??" Mako said picking up her shot and taking it 

"Ryuuko, they've been together for a year apparently" Satsuki said tears welling up in her eyes again

"ahhh that makes sense, god that sucks though, how did you find out?" 

"Its... Its really embarrassing, ill text it to you" Satsuki said pulling out her phone sending a couple long texts to Mako explaining what happened 

"wow thats... that must be harsh huh" Mako said after finishing a couple fries "but i don't know it kinda seems like they wanted to involve you in some way" 

"really? how so?" Satsuki said, confused as to how tying someone up and fucking their girlfriend in front of them would be involving them

"well like, neither of them are malicious enough to do it to hurt you, i know that for a fact with Ryuuko, and if they didn't want to involve you Nonon would probably just tell you while you're just lounging around or apologize with flowers or something" 

"I... I guess that makes sense, but how do you know so with Ryuuko, i haven't been the best to her since we were young, I've always felt like she didn't want to be near me" Satsuki said stirring a cocktail she just got off the tray a little before taking a sip 

"shes gonna kill me for telling you this but, the reason she tried to act distant all the time was shes had a crush on you for years now" Mako said, Satsuki's eyes widening in shock almost "I remember when we first moved in together we got drunk and she went on a rant about how pretty you were and gushed about you for ages" 

"really? I'm surprised i always thought she hated me" Satsuki said taking another sip of the cocktail 

"yeah, i don't know, maybe its just how i try to have a positive outlook on everything but i would probably let it play out some more before jumping to any conclusions you know" 

"thank you Mako, i needed something like that to help get my feelings in order, its just a lot you know" 

"of course, if you ever need to talk ill always be here for you girl" Mako said after taking the last shot with Satsuki "now ill sort all this out, do you want me to call you a cab or do you think you're alright getting home"

"i should be fine, i wouldn't mind some fresh air right now"

Satsuki took her jacket and said goodbye to Mako thanking her for the help and starting walking outta the bar, she wasn't that drunk, though it was enough to be noticeable so she tried to keep her composure as she walked through the streets back towards her apartment.

She found herself back at the park she rested at earlier, she sat on a bench and looked around and took a second to think about earlier, it was true that it was incredibly hot, seeing Ryuuko's cock was very nice as well and the taste of Ryuuko's cum mixed with Nonon's juices was amazing, a dampness crept back in Satsuki's crotch as she remembered seeing Nonon getting fucked and filled with cum, she was getting herself worked up and the horniness from not cumming came back at full force, she glanced around, the park was deserted, it was dim and it looked like no one was gonna come in any time soon, and she couldn't help herself at this part, its not something she ever saw herself doing but today was already a shock to her way of life, her Skirt was already short and she wasn't wearing panties, she reached to her crotch and started to tease her clit, trying not to moan as she imagined seeing Nonon riding Ryuukos cock as she licks up her sister cock to her girlfriends pussy, she quickly shifted to fingering herself squirming a little and closing her legs outta fear someone would see. 

"Hey babe" two voices whispered into her ears, her hand shot out of her pussy covering her face, which had turned instantly red out of embarrassment, she looked up to see Nonon on one side of her and Ryuuko smirking on the other side. 

"So what was that sis" Ryuuko said. 

"it seems like someone was enjoying herself" Nonon added. 

"N...No that... That wasn't anything" Satsuki said trying to defend herself albeit quite weakly. 

"so the girl moaning 'Ryuukooo~~~' wasn't you then" Ryuuko said smirking. 

"wh...what do you mean i didn't say that" Satsuki said scrambling to unbunch her skirt since it was bunched up giving anyone who looked a full view at her crotch but she wasn't quick enough because Nonon stopped her and reached toward her crotch to tease her. 

"mmm i don't know about that, it seemed like you were enjoying it a lot and we wouldn't want to deny you that pleasure" Ryuuko said also moving her hand down to Satsuki's pussy. 

Satsuki tried to stop both girls and cover herself up but both Nonon and Ryuuko caught her arms.

"aww come on babe don't be like that let us make you feel good" Nonon whispered into Satsuki's ear as she started to circle around Satsuki's clit as Ryuuko started to finger her, Satsuki quickly started moaning again, this time louder and harsher than when she was alone, the horniness and edging had made her so sensitive and both Nonon and Ryuuko's fingers felt so good she found herself getting closer and closer every second.

"you're so cute sis" Ryuuko said adding another finger into Satsuki's pussy, instantly feeling her moan and tremble harder "cum for me sis" she said in a very commanding tone that Satsuki clung on to throwing her head back as she came. 

"good girl" Ryuuko said in a sultry tone pulling her sister into a deep kiss, presenting her fingers for Nonon to lick clean "now come on its getting cold lets get you back home, we can talk and hopefully clear up anything that needs to be cleared" Ryuuko sounded softer now.

The three walked outta the part after, Nonon and Ryuuko helping Satsuki to her feet since she was a lot drunker than she thought she was, they got in Ryuukos truck and left for the apartment.

Once they arrived they all sat on the sofa 

"so how did you two find me" Satsuki said 

"Mako texted me that you were walking home and we wanted to make sure you got home safe so we tried to meet you half way" Ryuuko said in response

"so what do we do now" Satsuki said curious about the future

"we both want you involved in what we have together" Nonon said cuddling up to Satsuki

"And i know for a fact that you'd want to be in it considering the crush you've had on me for years" Ryuuko smirked

"wait how did you know that..." it suddenly dawned on Satsuki "wait you read my diary" she said giving Ryuuko a somewhat playful push, she couldn't be to mad it wasn't like she didn't try and read Ryuukos as well maybe she should have invested in a locked box as well, but as Satsuki pushed Ryuuko her sister caught her and pulled her down as well so Satsuki was on lying on top of Ryuuko.  
"I sure did, and that where i found out what a dirty voyeuristic perv you were, i just knew you were gonna get off on seeing your girlfriend fucked by me, id love to see what sorta kinky shit you're into now" Ryuuko said cockily smiling up at her sister. 

Nonon moved up the couch to where Satsuki now lay on top of Ryuuko and said "Satsuki has potential but shes always been nervous to try anything, maybe you can break her out of her shell like you did with me" 

"Mmmm that's a good idea Nonon, it might be fun to break my big sister into a little slut" Ryuuko said moving her hands down Satsuki's body "now if you don't get off me i'm gonna get horny" 

"It wouldn't be the first time i got you horny though would it, Mako told me how much of a crush you had on me, i wonder how many of those pairs of missing panties were 'found' by you and used appropriately" Satsuki said smirking at her sister. 

"Sure you can fight fire with fire but can you take the heat" Ryuuko said reaching a hand to start to unzip Satsuki's skirt and proceeded to grab her ass while Nonon finished unzipping and tossed the skirt to the side and then moved to unbuckle Ryuukos belt and shuffle her pants down, revealing her already hard cock "you have no idea how long I've waited to do this sis" Ryuuko continued moving her cock to press against Satsuki's already wet pussy. 

"do it Ryuuko, I've wanted this forever, please put your huge cock in me sis" as Satsuki said that Ryuuko started pushing her cock into Satsuki but Satsuki wanted more and slammed her ass down as hard as she could, she needed to feel every inch of her sister and quick as she could. 

"you said you were gonna break me, you better mean it and break me with this huge dick of yours" Satsuki said as she started to bounce a little, feeling Ryuuko fill her up more than she ever imagined was possible, it felt amazing.

"oh trust me i'm gonna break you nice and good sis" Ryuuko said groping Satsuki's ass, spreading it as much as she could and then giving Nonon a knowing glance; the got the message and quickly scurried off to the bedroom, Satsuki however didn't notice, she was too entranced by the feeling of Ryuukos cock to think about anything but her sister.

Nonon quickly reentered the living room now naked with a strap on and a bottle of lube, Ryuuko smiled and pulled Satsuki into a long kiss as Nonon started to lube up and press the tip of the dildo against Satsuki's ass, she teased it a bit before slowly pushing in causing Satsuki to gasp and her moaning to intensify, Nonon pushed in until the dildo was half way into Satsuki's tight ass before pulling it out causing Satsuki to whimper a little in disappointment, but Nonon just had to re-lube before thrusting back into her girlfriends ass making Satsuki release a long groan of pleasure as her girlfriend and sister started to fuck her hard and fast.

She felt herself quickly reaching orgasm and starting to pant and clutch onto her sisters chest. 

"I...I'm cu-cumming" she managed to get out between pants which caused Ryuuko to pick up the pace. 

"Cum with me Satsuki, lets cum together like we should have long ago" Ryuuko said as she began to breath heavier, several seconds later Ryuuko wrapped her arms around Satsuki and pulled her in close almost saying "Im cumming Sis" in a rough husky voice. 

"M... me to Ryuuko" Satsuki said quickly kissing Ryuuko as Ryuuko thrusted as deep as she could; Satsuki could feel Ryuuko's cum fill her up and the feeling of her warm cum caused Satsuki to also cum on Ryuukos still twitching cock.

after several seconds of Ryuuko unloading into her sister her cock finally slipped out with a thick stream of cum oozing out of Satsuki's pussy dropping onto Ryuuko's cock. after resting for a few seconds Ryuuko commanded in a husky tone. 

"Now baby, get on your knees, you have some cleaning to do" 

Satsuki did as she was told and got on her knees on the floor as Ryuuko got up and presented her cum covered cock to Satsuki who eagerly took it into her mouth making sure to lick up every drop of cum before starting to suck on it like she saw Nonon do, taking it as far into her throat as she could without gagging. Nonon got an idea and positioned herself behind Ryuuko and spread her ass and began to lick at her asshole, Satsuki found her rhythm and was taking a lot more of Ryuuko's than she could at the start, Ryuuko smiled down at her sister sucking her cock and the feeling of her girlfriends tongue in her ass and put a hand on each of their heads running her hand threw their hair as as started panting and feeling a little weak at the knees, she was incredibly sensitive after already cumming and this was an absolute overload for her.

soon enough Ryuuko started moaning harsher and came in her sisters mouth. 

"Don't swallow babe, i want you and Nonon to share and savour that" Ryuuko said smiling down at her sister who smiled back with a mouth of cum opening it to show Ryuuko she hadn't swallowed, Ryuuko stepped to the side and watched as the two girls started sloppily making out; moaning as they both savoured the taste of Ryuuko's cum eventually splitting and swallowing the cum the looked up to Ryuuko who had a huge smile. 

"i love you two so much you know that" Ryuuko said pulling both girls into a hug who both replied with a "i love you too" 

"Well i'm really tired after today so why don't the three of us get some sleep huh, tomorrow ill take the two of you on a nice date" Ryuuko said both Nonon and Satsuki nodding in agreement, they made their way to the bedroom and stripped off any remaining clothes and hopped into bed, both girls lying on Ryuuko's chest as they fell asleep.


	3. Questions and Answers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry about this taking a while to come out, i have been really busy but tonight i was stupid horny and wanted to flesh out a lil bit of backstory, and sorry its a lil short but hopefully you enjoy it

A week had past and Satsuki had grown addicted to her life of getting filled with cum by her sister and now Mistress at least two maybe three times a day; and Nonon was loving it, being able to worship Ryuuko's cock with her girlfriend was everything she wanted. 

Though today was not gonna be like the past week of pleasure filled moans and cock filled holes, Ryuuko was off for the day with Mako doing something so both Nonon and Satsuki were left alone, and they had to figure out something to do to fill the time, both had work so that covered a few hours but eventually they were both home sitting on the sofa trying to think of something to say as they watched some random show on tv that neither was paying attention too.

"So i assume you have a few questions now that we have some time alone?" Nonon said turning to Satsuki.

"that's true, i have about a million" Satsuki replied watching as Nonon got up and walked into the kitchen, rooting through some of the cupboards and pulling out two bottles of vodka and placing them on the island counter and then pulling a six pack of soda from the fridge and then bringing them over to the sofa handing one of the vodka bottles to Satsuki.

"Okay lets do this, you ask me a question about my past and then ill ask one about the future" Nonon said taking a swig from the bottle of vodka.

"Okay that works, first question, how did you and Ryuuko start" Satsuki asked, Nonon taking another swig and sighing.

"starting out strong huh, well while we've been dating for a year we fucked a few times before it, the first time we fucked was like 3 years ago we had an argument about something stupid, and i stormed off, i ran into Ryuuko in the kitchen as she was picking up her coat and she took me to a bar and we talked for a couple hours and drank a lot and then went back to her place and just cuddled for a while and then we made out and then we stripped and it just went from there" Nonon said in between sips of soda, "okay my turn, what do you think of cock, and would you be interested in fucking someone who isn't Ryuuko". 

Satsuki sat and pondered for a few seconds before saying "honestly i fucking love cock at this point, the way it tastes and looks and oh god cum is actually delicious, as for other peoples cocks i'm not sure, if Ryuuko said it was okay i think i would at least try" she took a couple gulps "okay my question when did you two start actually dating". 

"So we had fucked several times by now and she invited me on a weekend trip to a hotel, i told you it was for work, we got to our room and she came up and pushed her cock against me, i already knew what i was gonna do, i got on my knees and as i was sucking her off something new happened, she starting petting my hair and calling me pretty and rather than moving onto my pussy after; we just cuddled and then went to a restaurant and then strolled by the river and she told me she loved me, and i said i loved her too. and after that we got back to the room and just spent forever cuddling in between fucking" Nonon said taking another gulp "okay my turn, how much did you like seeing me get fucked?".

"I loved it, I know i ran off after it but it was honestly the hottest thing i think I've ever seen" Satsuki said taking a gulp, getting wet remembering seeing her girlfriend getting fucked.

"oh good, well remind me after were done to show you something, okay well its your turn" Nonon said. 

"okay i can only really think of one more question, have you ever been knocked up by Ryuuko?".

"hmm why are you asking this, i mean yes i have... Wait are you?" Nonon said double taking at Satsuki who looked down and nodded "shit do you have anything like the pill or something". 

"i do, though part of me wants to keep it, i dunno why it just, something about it makes me feel good, like finally me and Ryuuko fucked and this is her gift" Satsuki said conflicted. 

"Look, we got our lives ahead of us and this house probably isn't gonna be the place to raise a kid yet, but hey i have an idea, how about we put it off and later down the line when the times right, you and me will both get knocked up by Ryuuko together" Nonon said and Satsuki nodded in agreement.

"that sounds nice" Satsuki said taking one last gulp. 

"okay so now i wanna show you something, see Ryuuko has a rule, we're allowed to fuck anyone as long as its recorded so she can see" Nonon said opening her laptop, opening a locked folder and there was countless videos with various people in the thumbnails, she opened one and passed the laptop to Satsuki before walking off typing something into her phone.

Satsuki watched as the person with the camera panned down seeing her tits bounce slightly as she pounded Nonon's pussy as Nonon made out with Mako as she was fucked in the ass by some girl Satsuki didn't recognise, she clicked next on to another video, a camera was set up in a toilet stall and Nonon was there as a knock happened on the wall and she knocked back and a cock came through a hole in the wall,' Nonon quickly started sucking away, moaning and touching herself as she did, Satsuki's panties were already off and she was three fingers deep in herself, the next video was of Nonon on her hands and knees on Ryuuko's bed wearing a collar and leash and some expensive looking lingerie, getting pounded from behind as he pulled on the leash, the final video was of Nonon and Ryuuko fucking on Satsuki and Nonon's bed, as Satsuki lied unconscious, a couple bottles of alcohol lying around the room, Ryuuko was choking Nonon and Nonon was looking like she was loving it, Mako's voice could be heard saying "lets hope she doesn't wake up" and then Nonon said "god i hope she does i want her to ride my face as you choke me mistress!".  
Satsuki was gonna continue flicking through videos but then the front door opened and three women came in and started stripping down.

"ooh Nui you're finally here, thank god i'm so horny but first, this is Satsuki my girlfriend and we want to give her her first triple penetration experience".

The three girls quickly swarmed around Satsuki as she eyed up the three girls quickly growing cocks, her mind going blank and quickly striping off the last of her clothes and watched as Nonon quickly set up a camera, one of the girls positioned herself under Satsuki and started fucking her pussy to get lubed up before pressing herself against Satsuki's asshole, her hands quickly grabbing at Satsuki's tits, meanwhile the other two girls positioned themselves, one pressed her cock against Satsuki's mouth who quickly took it into her mouth and the third the one called Nui pushed her noticeably larger than the other twos cocks into Satsuki's wet pussy.

Satsuki was lost in ecstasy her eyes locked on the camera fixated on the idea that soon Ryuuko will get off on watching her sister get fucked in every hole possible.

The three women fucked Satsuki for at least 15 minutes before they had all came and Satsuki was left a trembling mess oozing cum over the couch and the three moved onto Nonon.


End file.
